magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Films based on Cutie Honey
Cutie Eye Japanese Title: キューティーアイ Airdate: August 24, 2007 Shizuka Misaki is a young， ordinary mother living quietly with her husband and teenage daughter. She loves chatting with her daughter Sayaka and shopping at bargain counter. Shizuka enjoys shopping today， studying a supermarket flyer. That’s when she is harassed by a hoodlum and Shizuka has to be saved by her own daughter Sayaka who cries: ”Give me a break， Mom!” One day her husband， researcher working at a laboratory， is kidnapped. Though Sayaka witnesses it， she couldn’t stop the kidnappers. But her mother Shizuka stays very cool even then. She takes out an old box from the closet and tells her secret to Sayaka. That is， Shizuka was once a heroine of justice， fighting the demonic clan called ”Mah” that was thought to be defeated， but now its escaped members re-organized the group and came back to her. Shizuka stands up again as the heroine to save her husband and daughter. Go and fight! Mamadol Heroine Cutie Eye， for your happy family!! Cyber Senshi Etoile Japanese Title: サイバー戦士エトワール English Title: Cyber Soldier Etoile Airdate: May 09, 2008 Etoile had been grown up by the Doboruzak， the incarnation of the evil， when she was small， and continued to kill reckelessly as a cyborg fighter. She served Doboruzak with her older sister， Krone. Doboruzak told Krone that she would not be able to win Etoile， as Krone still had the human feeling. Dr. Morozumi had been watchin over the circumstances of the two sisters. In defiance to the meaness of Doboruzak， he made Etoile give human feelings. Etoile became to have the human heart again. Dr. Morozumi made inprisoned in the ice stick. Etoile stood aginstDoboruzak to save Dr. Morozumi. However， Krone， who had chosen strength over human feelings， stood in her way. The fight between sisters， Etoile， who tried to regain feelings， and Krone， who gave up feelings， finally started. Mighty Ami Japanese Title: マイティーアミー Airdate: October 10, 2008 The diabolic crime syndicate Hunter Crow assaulted Dr. Kusanagi， the developer of a new inventive device， Space Element Constructor. Unable to locate the invention， the syndicate allowed the doctor to commit suicide. Nishigami， the leader of the syndicate， spotting a photo carried by the doctor， eyed Ami， the doctor’s daughter. Ami Kusanagi， living alone from her father for some years as a coed， is now abducted by Nishigami’s underlings. Questioned about where the Space Element Constructor is located， Ami get her body pierced with needles all over but is unable to confess because she knows nothing about it. With the torture electricity running through her body， she hears her father’s voice suddenly through the earrings she wears. ”If you have the will to fight back， I want you to shout out ’Mighty Flash’...” The Space Element Constructor has been embedded in her body since she was hospitalized after a serious traffic accident she went through. Ami is now transformed into Mighty Ami. Hunter Crow has sent out a strongman pursuer called Dragon Hunter after her. Bouncing off Ami’s attack with his hard armor， Dragon Hunter overpowers Ami by crunching at her with the powerful gigantic jaw. Ami perseveres the biting tortures and keeps protecting the device’s secret. Angered Dragon Hunter has now turned into a giant and swallows up Ami. Mighty Ami is now in a fix. Will she ever succeed in beating the giant Dragon Hunter!? Ophelia Japanese Title: オフィーリア Airdate: November 14, 2008 Bionoid Ophillia is created to devote her entire life to the mission of protecting the royal family of Planet Alphonse. However， because of an attack from Gulfjade， a humanoid evolved out of an insect， the planet’s people are facing the danger of extinction. Ophillia is put in a life-support capsule and rocketed into the outer space by Excella， the scientist creator of Ophillia， but LeDip， the leader of Gulfjade， tracks her down to obtain The Ark Project， the classified information about the planet that is hidden inside her body. Ophillia travels to the Earth， of which environment is congenial for her， but soon her enemies arrive there too. She defeats LeDip’s minion named Riffnogaldo easily， but Riffnogaldo， though much weaker than Ophillia， lays an egg inside her body. After the battle Ophillia confronts her real enemy LeDip， but Ophillia suffers a severe pain in the stomach and she is in no condition to fight. LeDip spews slime on her to deprive her armor of its protective power so that he can take out the egg from her body together with the secret information of the planet. Ophillia struggles covered with slime. LeDip captures her using spider’s thread， inserts his leg that sticks out from the back under the armor she wears， and stuffs a fallopian tube down her throat to feed the egg inside her body. With her hands and legs swallowed by the huge insect， Ophillia loses her bodily information and the power to fight back. That is when the voice of her creator Excella echoes in her mind when it is thought she has lost her memories…. Cutie Rose Japanese Title: キューティーローズ 'First Movie: Cutie Rose Vol.1' Airdate: September 25, 2009 Mai Tsukijima is an ordinary high school girl. One day she is saved from the clutches of evil secret organization Devil Fang by a mysterious girl named Misty Lily. Just before leaving， Misty Lily says to Mai， “You must forget everything about me if you want to live in peace，” but Mai， curiously attracted to the mysterious girl， starts looking for Lily in the town next day. Mai luckily finds a combatant of Devil Fang in the street and follows him， but she is discovered by the organization’s monster Tarango. She is caught and terribly tortured by the monster， but just when she thinks her life is finished， Misty Lily shows up and saves Mai again. Misty Lily defeats all the combatants with her incredible powers， but Mai is captured and taken hostage by the Giant Spider and Lily cannot do anything. Misty Lily is bitten by Tarango with his fangs all over her body and because of the Giant Spider’s energy waves she suffers great pains， writhing on the ground. That is when Mai’s heart is moved by brave Misty Lily， who is willing to sacrifice herself for a stranger. Mai discovers the secret powers that have been hidden inside her. Mai’s body is surrounded by the light and she transforms into a warrior Cutie Rose! 'Second Movie: Cutie Rose Vol.2' Airdate: October 23, 2009 A female monster， Jiraruba appears in front of Mai after Mai accomplishes mysterious transformation and beats a monster of the Devil Fang， Trango. Other hand， the Misty-Lily detects a danger of Mai and goes to rescue Mai， but in front of her， an enemy of long standing， Walarz blocks her way. The Cutie-Rose and the Misty-Lily， two of them transform themselves， and they fight against each enemy. However， against Jiraruba’s malicious attack， the Cutie-Rose is fallen down， and also the Misty-Lily is caught her guard off and is fallen into a deadly pinch. The monstrous snake twines around the Misty-Lily and tightly squeezes her up. And Horrifying worms suck all around body of the Cutie-Rose and take energy out of her. A secret of the sisters is let them known by Jiraruba， and the Misty-Lily tries to cover her younger sister. But the Cutie-Rose perplexes with a shocking truth. When they are driven into a corner mentally and physically， they are released from limiter of their mind! Mighty Alice Japanese Title: マイティーアリス Airdate: February 14, 2014 Sister Ranka obtains a way to strengthen human beings into monsters. Sister Ranka proposes an idea to her researcher， Reika， about using this discovery to rule the world. Reika refuses to use her experiment on such an idea， but her sister (Alice) gets kidnapped. Alice gets tortured by Sister Ranka. Reika tries to escape the situation but gets killed trying to rescue Alice. It turns out， Alice is actually a clone of Reika’s sister， and she uses her special powers given from her sister to transforms into Mighty Alice. She swears to stop Sister Ranka from using her sister’s experiment but the minions block her way. Alice chases Sister Ranka who took the corpse of Reika with her. She now faces Sister Ranka and a clone of Reika! Will Alice be able to defeat the clone of Reika? Melty Saber Japanese Title: メルティーセイバー Airdate: April 28, 2017 In the near future， people in Japan are secretly brainwashed and controlled by monopoly firm. Fuka Nakamura is a struggling idle belongs to Toho Production. One day she is invited to the audition of Hollywood movie. Fuka goes to the audition site with a big expectation but the true purpose of the audition is a test for searching legendary fighter Melty Saver. In fact Fuka is the only messiah who has a ultimate proportion to wear Melty Saver’s fighting Armor. Fuka is confused but decides to fight with evil secret society Sezaru which plans world domination by utilizing show business… Wonder Venus Japanese Title: ワンダーヴィーナス Airdate: March 09, 2018 Mirai Saotome， an actress， transforms into Wonder Venus by using Master Force， legendary OOPARTS (out-of-place artifacts) descendent from ancient civilization Remlia. She fights with Uncrime which plans to dominate the world. One day， a clown of Uncrime， Jean-Pierre， shows the public execution that he forced resistance to jump through flaming hoop in their drama for propaganda， “Chronicle of the war of Augus， Cesar.” Wonder Venus barely defeats Jean-Pierre but his son Marco turns into clownery monster， Yotte Rasshai Mite Rasshai to revenge on her. Is Wonder Venus able to release people from Uncrime’s brainwash? Category:Cutie Honey Page